Aziridinyl putrescine (AZP) was found to have cytotoxic activity against PC-3 cells and this tumoricidal activity was enhanced by pretreatment with DFMO. Meso-1,4 bis-(aziridinyl) 2,3 butane (DAZOHP) is being examined for similar activity. Diaziridinyl putrescine (DAZP) is being synthesized and will be examined for similar activity. In the last year of this grant we will be examining AZP for activity in vivo. If DAZP and DAZOHP are found to have activity in vitro they will be screened for activity in vivo.